Equipment
Equipment Item Grades Common > Uncommon > Rare > Heroic > Epic > Legendary > Immortal Enhance Tldr - Linear exp, so no point enhancing feeder gear. It's a long path to get to Immortal if you're just enhancing/promoting. More likely to get lucky and get an Immortal from Cards before you promote your way up. I disagree: It helps a lot to combine 6 green armors into one level 20 green armor. You sacrifice about 1/3 of xp but spend 3000 gold not 18000 gold, if you don't do this your gold runs dry fast. Maybe that's why they made this event with half price for enhance and promote/synthesize. [MoSlash] As you progress and level, you have higher chance of getting ever better gear drops or card rewards. So, delay enhancing using top tier feeders (Heroic, etc) unless you really need it to progress. And when you do enhance, do it to your highest tier armour piece. So, if you have x3 heroic, x1 epic, enhance your epic first. You'll hopefully get an epic to replace those heroics from cards before you ever promote/synth them. Upgrading Rarity You can get higher grade equipment through Synthesis and/or Promotion Synthesize * If you synthesize two Level 20 items of the same grade, these can be upgraded into a higher grade item. * Weapons, armor, and accessories can be synthesized, but Costumes cannot. * Equipment used in synthesis will be designated as either target item or material item.* * Upon synthesis, equipment will gain a new appearance, options, and jewel slot color.** * Equipped jewels will be returned to the Chest. * You need Gold to synthesize equipment. * When you synthesise two items, the new item generated will be of the same type as the first item selected. *Uncommon helmet + Uncommon boot = Rare helmet. *Uncommon ring + Uncommon amulet = Rare ring. **Example using Kiki's gear: Pure Petal glove + Pure Petal glove = Zephyr Wing glove. Not guaranteed same item if you're going for set gear. Promote * If you use 4 types of Jewels of the same grade for Level 20 equipment, the equipment can be promoted to the next grade. * Weapons and armor can be promoted, but accessories and Costumes cannot be promoted. * Upon promotion, the type and [[Unique Skill]] of equipment will be kept but random options and jewel slot colors will be changed. * Equipped Jewels will be return to the Chest. Transcendence Once you've gotten Immortal equipment, you can further upgrade it by increasing the max level of it. * Level 20 Weapon and Armor items of Immortal grade can increase their max level through Transcendence. * To Transcend, you need a fodder Immortal grade item of the same type as well as Gold. * When you transcend and item, its max level increases by 2 and can be done up to 5 times. * Transcending increases the max level of the weapon's [[Unique Skill]] too. * Armor items gain an additional Jewel Slot after transcending 5 times. Set Effects Equipping the same type of equipment will increase its abilities. * Set effects take place when two or more armor items or accessories of the same type and grade have been equipped. * The higher the item's grade, the higher its set option's effect. * Set option effects are applied for items above Rare grade. Accessory You can equip fancy accessories. * Ornaments, Amulets, and Rings are considered accessories. * Accessories can be obtained through Raids and the Tower of Trials as rewards, or purchased from the shop. * Accessories can increase Max HP or have other special abilities. * Accessories can be enhanced up to +20 levels. Costumes Decorate your character with costumes. In the market, you buy a single Costume card for 500 gems, Or the 10-pack +1 for 5,000 gems (saves you 500). * Costume is equipment that changes the appearance of equipment. * Costumes are available in: Weapons, Helmets, Garments, Cloaks and Wings. * Costumes cannot be promoted. * You can change the appearance of Costume by using the Show/Hide option. * If you equip 3 pieces of a Costume of the same set, a unique touch motion becomes available.